


Whistling Winds

by inkfiction



Series: 30 Kisses: List Delta - Music (Fringe - O2) [1]
Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Archiving previous works, Drabble, F/F, List Delta - Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction
Summary: The one in which Liv has a secret fear.
Relationships: Olivia Dunham/Alternate Olivia Dunham
Series: 30 Kisses: List Delta - Music (Fringe - O2) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688926
Kudos: 4





	Whistling Winds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Jun 23, 2012. Minor edits.

Overcoming fears has always been easy for her, but to this day there’s a small part inside Liv’s heart which trembles and shivers when winds pick up speed and blow tumultuously. It reminds her of getting locked out of the house during one bad, angry tempest and being almost blown away before her father could find her. She remembers the howl of the wind making her ears ache, the pull of it as it blew hard all around her, sucking her in, the tug on her clothes and the helplessness she felt, her little hands and feet useless against the brute force of the wind, and the way she had screamed for her father, unable to hear even her own voice as it was lost in the howling vortex. The memory is vivid and still very scary, and it can make her heart pound with fear at nights. Whistling winds still make her heart sink a little, make her lose sleep.

Usually she uses ear-buds or her pillow but this time when the wind hits her building, screaming like banshees, and she jerks awake from her sleep, ready to burrow under sheets and pillows, ready to make a fortress in her bed. The light but persistent pressure of an arm stops her. It is followed by a sleepy but amused chuckle.

“Relax, babe, it’s only wind,” says Olivia, holding her a little closer. “And I’m here.”

Snuggled into her, Liv closes her eyes with a huge smile on her face. It doesn’t go away, the smile, even when sleep overtakes her wholly, the winds outside still howling their symphony.


End file.
